


The Loudest Pilot In The Rebellion

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is many things.<br/>Finn is exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loudest Pilot In The Rebellion

Sex is not a foreign concept to Finn. He had heard whispers about what some of the other Stormtroopers did whenever they got chance and a room or empty hallway to themselves. He himself had engaged in a quick sexual encounter twice in his life, fumbling around inside of a supply closet, struggling to keep quiet to avoid being found and punished. It was something that was done rarely and it was something that was done quick and silent.

Poe Dameron had no idea what the word “silent” meant.

Finn blushed, biting his lower lip as Poe arched his back, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as the other thrust inside of him. The two shared Poe’s living quarters and after a few weeks Finn had finally come to realize that Poe was interested him…and he was just as interested in Poe.

“Poe…” Finn warned, rocking his hips forward. The former Stormtrooper was still not used to the idea of being allowed to have sexual relations and with the way Poe was making noises it made his heart race in both arousal and fear. The pilot lay on his back, legs wrapped around Finn, urging the other to go faster and harder inside of him. Finn was not adverse to that but Poe was just so _loud_ and…

“Ah! Fuck!”

“Poe!”

“Finn!”

Without thinking he leaned forward, clapping a hand over the other’s mouth, driving himself deeper inside of him in the process. “Poe!”

Poe mewled, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at the other. He whined, tightening himself around the other’s cock, panting heavily against the palm of his hand. Slowly he reached up, gripping the bars of his bed’s headboard, bracing himself. “Mmm…”

“You’re so loud!” Finn hissed. He thought he felt a smile against the palm of his hand and he snorted, removing his hand and gripping the other’s hips once again, pulling out nearly all of the way before slamming fully inside again.

He was certain that the whole Rebel base heard Poe’s scream that time and he was starting not to care and get used to it.


End file.
